About last night About Us
by MsXo
Summary: Takes place in the Good Fight. The moment Kurt comes to see Diane after the failed video chat. Rating for occasional language.


*** these characters are not my own, i just chose to play in the playground. All errors are my own. Unsure how many chapters this will be. ********

She watched him enter her office, a feeling of guilt and disbelief rushing through her body as the last 24 hour hours sunk in. She hadn't expected to hear from him after their failed video chat, at least not for a few days and definitely not standing in her door way holding roses

She had attempted to turn down his offer for the weekend, coming across abruptly. She hadn't meant to… between the day she had been having, the constant feeling of losing herself and the poor internet connection …her patience was running thin.

"'Kurt' his voice felt like a whisper from her lips as she rounded her desk in an almost panicked fashion, her body needing to feel him against her, to make sure it was real.

At that moment she hadn't realized how much she had missed him, and that was when the tears welled in her eyes threatening to roll down her cheeks…. she had engaged in sex with another man. She hadn't meant to sleep with that bartender, yet all evening she had been convincing herself of a need to feel a little less crazy, to feel something, to feel a live. So after a few whiskeys and few too many compliments she accepted his advances. Of course, in the morning as she crawled out of bed and looked across at the man occupying the space next to her, she was shocked, last night wasn't a dream and that wasn't Kurt.

She could feel Kurt's warm embrace as his arms locked around her as her body began to tremble, tears now escaping from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry"

She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes as she contemplated telling him the truth. She was no better then him, but the over adoring affection she had seen in his eyes when he first arrived broke her even more. Last night had been a mistake she was pretty sure at one stage she had called out Kurt's name, and upon waking had been convinced that warm body had been his.

He sounded confused, his breath still warm against her neck, "for?"

"I'm afraid if I tell you. You won't want to see me again" the fear and regret evident in her voice. She couldn't tell him. She would, one day, but not today. Not after the failed video chat the same day she slept with …..Him  
"I don't think it's possible" his voice filled with so much love she couldn't take it, she wanted it all to go away./p  
"I think it is…"

Pulling away from the embrace she looked at him, his concern so evident that in that moment she felt her lips gravitating towards his. A kiss wouldn't fix their relationship but maybe it would help. Or at least distract from the reality of her situation. As her lips moved closer towards his, she felt him pull away, a pang of rejection flooding her senses.  
"Diane what is it"

She felt those threatening tears pricking in eyes once again as the cheeks began to flush.  
"I… I scheduled work this weekend and I didn't think you'd be here"

She wasn't sure if he believed her in that moment, but she could tell he let it go, his laugh music to her ears, a sound she had truly missed.

"That's ok Ill see you tonight"

His smile faded as she could tell he wanted to say something, the roses he had been carrying now presented to her, "I uhhh I just wanted to say, I m done with this separation, I think we should move in together again"

She didn't know what to say, just yesterday she had told him she had wanted more time, but after the last 24 hours she no longer knew. Taking the flowers from him, she laid a light kiss on his cheek before speaking, her voice beginning to crack.

"We can talk about it tonight"

As she began to turn to put the flowers on her desk she felt his hand on her shoulder as he turned her back to him, his right hand coming to lie against her cheek as his lips touched hers in a delicate yet meaningful kiss. As he began to pull away she felt herself going with him, their two lips meeting once again in another delicate yet passionate kiss.

As he moved away the space in front of her suddenly felt cold, his smile burned into her memory like the first time they met.

"I'll see you tonight"

She stood there rooted in her spot as she watched him walk away, her mind running a million miles an hour as images of last night invaded her brain. She hadn't intended to stay the night, a quick fuck to bring her back to reality, release the pent up frustrations then home to her empty apartment. Maybe she had going crazy because a warm body pressed against hers as she drifted to sleep felt just like home. And so she stayed wrapped in his arms.

Dropping the flowers carefully on her desk she dropped down into her chair, pushing back in order to close her eyes to the ceiling. How much longer could she expect Kurt to wait? It had been a year of separation, in which he had respected her request; it was only after his accident that they had reconnected. She was still hurt by his affair, but she still loved him deeply…she didn't want to hurt him, hurt them, but she didn't know if she could do this all again?


End file.
